Pensamientos
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Cuales son los pensamientos que pasan en la mente de Yoh cuando es absorbido por Hao en la batalla final. Este fic si desean los pensamientos de otro shaman solo digamelo................
1. Cap 01: Pensamientos Anna

Hola este es mi primer Fanfic de Shaman King espero que les agrade ya que este Fic será corto pero muy sustancioso

**Pensamientos**

* * *

Yoh esta muerto, no lo puedo creer

Nunca le dije lo mucho que lo quiero

Dios mío aquí estoy ahora totalmente derrotada

Mi espíritu de pelea esta muerto.

Aun en mi mente veo el momento en que Hao le extrae su alma y como se la come

Intente vengar su muerte usando el rosario de las 1080 cuentas

Mas sin en cambio no pude

Aun tirada en el suelo oigo las voces de los demás

Están luchando con ese demonio de Hao.

Yo quisiera decirles que ya no lucharan que se retiraran

y que buscáramos el modo de derrotar a ese sujeto

Luego miro momentáneamente al cuerpo de Yoh

****

**Y** me pregunto- **si el sabrá lo que yo sentía por el.**

**O** me pregunto- **si alguna vez le di una muestra de mi cariño.**

**H**aciendo estas preguntas me doy cuenta de que nunca demostré mi lado dulce.

Solo me dedique en pensar en mi futuro llena de comodidades

Mas nunca entrene mi corazón para estas pruebas

Ahora lo pienso Yoh era mas fuerte que yo en sentimientos

Y en mostrar esa alegría y al esperanza en el futuro

En estos momentos me gustaría regresar el tiempo

y haber dado mas muestras de mi cariño hacia a ti

Pienso y pienso, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer

No puedo hacer nada quisiera ir a tu lado y traerte de regreso

Pero se que es imposible

Tu alma no esta en el otro mundo.

Tu alma fue absorbida por ese ente maligno

Dios mío quisiera llorar, pero mis lagrimas no salen

No podrán salir ya que nunca he llorado por alguien

Me doy cuenta que entre mas fuerte me mostraba

Mas ocultaba mi debilidad ante los demás

Soy débil y nunca me di cuenta

Que es esa voz que dice- **Ya estoy de vuelta**

Esa voz......esa voz..... es, es, es la voz de Yoh

Volteo a ver de donde sale aquella voz

Lo miro y unas lagrimas de felicidad salen de mi rostro

Oigo la voz de Hao que dice- **como diablos fue que regresaste**

El simplemente dice con su sonrisa- **regreso por que este es el lugar a donde pertenezco**

Me levanto y me le acerco lentamente

Con una alegría infinita de que este de nuevo con vida

El me mira con cierto miedo y yo internamente ya no deseo eso

Simplemente me acerco y siento miedo de demostrarle mis sentimientos

Por un momento actuó como siempre y me quito sus audífonos

y se los coloco con mucho cuidado en su cabeza

simplemente le digo en un tono tierno y lleno de emoción-

**bienvenido de nuevo**- y veo como el con su sonrisa me saluda

a la vez que me dice- **gracias................**

**FIN**

Notas del autor: que les pareció este pequeño Fic se que es muy corto pero creo que vale la pena debido a que aquí plasmo los pensamientos de Anna los cuales quedo ella en estado de Shock al ver como Yoh moría en manos de Hao y además siempre tuve curiosidad de saber que era lo que pensaría en ese estado. Espero que este pequeño Fic les haya agradado


	2. Cap 02: Pensamientos Yoh

**PENSAMIENTOS**

* * *

Quien soy, adonde vengo a donde voy

No recuerdo mi nombre, no siento mi cuerpo

No se quien soy

Quisiera recordarlo, pero no puedo

Ahora me siento en un mundo totalmente sumergido en tinieblas

Siento paz y tranquilidad

No siento ni miedo, ni odio

No siento nada

Esto es lo que deseaba

Una vida tranquila la cual no deba de preocuparme

De nada, ni de nadie

Ya no recuerdo mi nombre y aunque mi vista

Esta totalmente nublada puedo ver y sentir la

Presencia de alguien cercano que me observa

Mas sin en cambio no hace nada por ayudarme

Ya no puedo recordar ni lo que estaba pensando al principio

Siento como poco a poco mi mente se duerme y pierdo la conciencia

Ya no puedo pensar, solo en mi mente me queda un recuerdo

Solo en mi mente veo el rostro estilizado de una chica

De pelo rubio ojos color claro, diciendo algo, algo que no logro escuchar

Veo su vestido corto de color negro que cubre su cuerpo

Y su pañoleta roja que cubre su cuerpo y siento un sentimiento que lastima mi alma

**A**lguna vez no te quise pero

**N**o era mi intención mostrarme así como fui contigo

**N**adie sabrá este secreto ya que todo mi ser esta

**A** la deriva en estos momentos

Finalmente ciento que ya no puedo pensar

Mi ultimo pensamiento esta dedicada a esa chica

Que veo en mi mente como lentamente se borra

Ese ultimo pensamiento y que no puedo hacer nada por retenerlo.

Siento que estoy demasiado cansado para seguir pensando

Siento como me duermo y no tengo ningún recuerdo

Nada que me aliente a despertar

¿Qué es esa voz que me llama?

Me llamo joven Yoh

Acaso mi nombre es Yoh

Siento una nueva energía renacer en mi ser

En ese momento recuerdo quien soy

Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

Mi alma fue robada por mi hermano Hao

La chica de mi mente es Anna mi prometida

La voz que escuche fue la de mi espíritu acompañante Amidamaru

Ahora recuerdo todo

No debo rendirme, por el futuro de ella

Por mi futuro como Shaman y ser humano

Por el futuro del todo el mundo

Con mis fuerzas miro mi alrededor

y veo en donde estoy

veo que estoy en un sitio el cual desconozco

en mi mente solo surge un pensamiento

**-Este sitio no pertenezco-**

**-Este sitio no pertenezco-**

**-Deseo regresar al sitio a donde pertenezco-**

**-Debo de salir de aquí-**

En ese momento veo un punto luminoso

Y rápidamente entro ahí................................................

Siento mi cuerpo pesado

lentamente me voy levantando

y miro a mi alrededor

oigo una voces que dicen- Yoh, don Yoh

entonces noto una mirada la cual

se da cuenta de mi presencia

veo como Anna lentamente se va acercando a mi

me sentí feliz al verla nuevamente a los ojos

y ella me simplemente me dice- **bienvenido Yoh**

y escucho la voz de Hao que dice- **como diablos es que regresaste aqu**

yo con una sonrisa le contesto-** regrese ya que este es el sitio al cual pertenezco............**

Notas del autor: Hola no tenia pensado hacer un segundo episodio de este Fic pero me nació el deseo de hacerlo ya que también tenia curiosidad si Yoh tenia algún leve pensamiento después de que su lama había sido absorbida por Hao y este es el resultado aunque en el manga no se en que acabe al serie, pero no importa, espero que haya sido agradable este Fic a todos ustedes.

Y además hago publicidad para una autora de Fics que apenas acaba de iniciar y deseo ayudarla su Nick es Ale black bird, sus Fics son sencillos pero tiene un gran potencial................

atte.

Iorijestez


End file.
